Destino: Emmett y ¿Bella?  ¿Rosalie y Edward?
by Aislinn Massi
Summary: A lo mejor Edward hubiera elegido estar con Rose, solo para complacer a Esme y Carlisle, fingir que la ama y que esta enamorado, pero a lo mejor, despues de tanto tiempo, dejara su farsa para ir con la que considera su verdadero amor ON HIATUS
1. Prefacio

-Rose, bebe, todavia me amas verdad? vas a seguir conmigo?-pregunto con una gran tension y un miedo inconfundible -No estoy segura- respondio ella en un susurro apenas audible - No estas segura de seguir conmigo?  
-No, de amarte Por las mentes de ambos pasaba la misma imagen pero diferente.  
Diferente, por que el se imaginaba como se sentiria ce ir sus brazos alrededor de aquella diminuta y fragil cintura, ver dentro de esos ojos color mar de chocolate enmarcados por unas espesas pesta as y hundiendose en ellos, probar aquellos labios rosas, carnosos, prohibidos y a la vez los mas tentadores que en su vida habria so ado besar, tratandola con delicadeza y amandola para la eternidad .  
Y una vez mas, diferentes, por que ella se imaginaba a la misma chica pero apartandola del lado de su pareja (con la cual ella desearia estar), decapitandola, desmenbrandola lenta y tortuosamente, prendiendola en fuego, cantando alrededor de la que se convertiria en la hogera, solo por el simple gusto de saber que no tendria obstaculos para llegar a su meta y acabando con su existencia.  
Una vez mas, pero con mas parecido, paso la misma imagen por sus mentes, parecido por que compartian algunos detalles como el pesar, la duda, la tristeza y un tenue rastro de odio miraban la imagen mental de su hermano al cual la belleza de ojos color chocolate habia escogido, con el que pasaria la eternidad y al que le prometio lealtad y serle fiel, Emmett McCarty Cullen 


	2. Conciendo a Isabella Swan

Pov. Emmett

-Un gusto, Bella- susurre -... I-igualmente- tartamudeo Sorpresivamente sono el timbre y ella se sobresalto al oirlo, el tiempo habia pasado volando.  
La observe atontado como recogia sus libros y como se levantaba, estaba totalmente abosorto y cuando me di cuenta estaba parado en frente de ella, sin recordar el momento en el que decidi levantarme, se tambaleo levemente y parecio que se iba a caer por lo que la sujete antes de que se estrellara contra el piso.  
Disfrute mucho, mas de lo debido, la cercania de nuestros cuerpos y el calor que emanaba ella era realmente irresistible, se ruborizo al instante, tal vez por timidez, emitio un jadeo y dejo sus labios entreabiertos, despues no se que me paso ya no pude pensar coherentemente y me entraron unas terribles ganas de besarla, nuestros rostros quedaron a veinte centimetros y olfatee el aire solo para embriagarme con su atrayente oliento, un simple acercamient para poder tocar mis labios con los suyos...  
PERO EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABA PENSANDO YO!  
LA ACABO DE CONOCER HACE...  
(N/A: tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac... a veces Emmett no hace calculos tan bien que digamos ._.) UNA HORA!, como podia sentir esos deseos tan grandes de besarla y no dejarla escapar nunca mas de la jaula protectora que crearon mis brazos alrededor de su calido, fragil y no por eso menos hermoso, cuerpo.  
" Controlate Emmett!" me grite mentalmente.  
La puse de pie con un movimiento fluido pero lento aunque gran parte de mi ser la queria dejar por siempre entre mis brazos y nunca dejarla ir, trate de pensar en una pregunta o comentario semi-coherente (N/A: se que parece trabalenguas pero no econtre otras palabras xd) - En que clase te toca ahora?- pregunte en un medio susurro, genial Emmett eres un gran imbecil -Educacion Fisica- su voz no sobrepaso el nivel de un murmullo, BRAVO! a mi tambien me tocaba esa clase ... peroo... claro con la psico-pixie-microscopica Cullen (N/A: Gracias a SwandAndCullen por el podo de Alice)  
y con "El Sr. Soy Genial Por Que Leo La Mente Y Tu No", trate de pensar en el lado positivo de eso, estar con Bella 55 minutos mas -Bueno te acompa o, tambien es mi siguente clase- le respondi tratandod e ocultar las grandes ganas que tenia de gritarle cuando la amaba -Cla-claro- respondio entrecortadamente 


	3. ¿¡QUE DIABLOS ME PASA? parte 1

Pov. Emmett

Salimos del aula y senti una inmensa necesidad de acortar la distancia entre nosotros, tomarla de nuevo entre mis brazos y no soltarla jamas, pero CLARO QUE NO yo NO podia hacer eso, por favor, como me puede gustar tanto, a penas se su nombre y la historia de su vida claro, pero eso no contaba todo el mundo en la escuela la sabia, aunque rezone todo esto, no se me quitaron las ganas de hacerlo.  
En menos tiempo del que me imagine llegamos al gimnasio y con mucho pesar me separe mas de ella para entrar a los vestidores, me volvi para despedirme y vi en su rostro esa hermosa tonalidad rosada que adoptaban sus mejillas cuando se sonrojaba, me pregunte por que diablos no era vampira, es decir, su hermosura la hacia parecer una y se veria muy sexy cazando... acorralando a su presa, acercandose lentamente, previniendo su reaccion (como queria ser esa presa e.e) MIERDA EMMETT, CONTROLATE!  
-Ye veo adentro- susurre y se ale vagamente el gimnasio con la mano, ella solo asintio y se dirigio a los vestidores (N/A:*pensamientos obsenos por parte de Emmett que no mencionare*).  
Fui a cambiarme de ropa y encontre a Mr. Perfeccion terminando de arreglarse la playera, hummm, el no tenia para nada un buen cuerpo, pero por favor, ni quien se comparara conmigo, yo era el mas sexy de toda la familia -Si claro Emm- respondio Rito Edwardino Jimenez Gonzalez de Narvarte Masen Cullen al escuchar mi OBVIO comentario mental, por que el ERA HORRIBLE!, grite mentalmente para provocarlo Y funciono, recibi un leve golpe o lo que parecia ser un golpe en la parte superior de la cabeza, pero tenia reflejos asi que le agarre la mano a mi hermanito querido y lo inmovilice Me rei en voz baja y lo solte, me dirigio una mirada asesina y se marcho, me termine de cambiar a velocidad vampirica ya que era el ultimo que quedaba ahi y sali corriendo, al salir me encontre con la duende Le despeine el cabello un poco y la salude -Hola Alice- murmure contra su piel cuando le di un beso en la mejilla, debo admitirlo ella era muy divertida cuando se lo proponia y era genial tenerla de hermana para hacer todo tipo de bromas, pero cuando se enojaba no parecia tan inofensiva y adorable como en estos momentos -Emmett- contesto ella y me sonrio Esta era una de las clases que aborrecia con el alma, si es que tenia por que gracias a Edward comence a dudar sobre si tenia alma o no .  
Genial estaba a mi lado, me escucho y se volvio solo para mostrarme su odiosa sonrisita de autosuficiencia por haber destrozado el poco razonamiento que me quedaba Trate de no pensar mucho en ella por que una personita que lee la mente y no se me apetece nombrar estaba cerca de mi, pero no pude evitar mirarla embelesado cuando la localice /, no preste atencion a nada mas que no fuera ella y cuando termino la clase vi que Alice estaba con Edward diciendole no se que de un vestido o algo asi "GRACIAS ALICE TE DEBO LA VIDA!" lo escribi en un papel y con disimulo se lo di Ok... estem... un pensamiento normal... un pensamiento Emmett...  
La clase fue...  
- Interesante?-sugirio Eddy - aja claro como no- -Sabes si quiera de que se trato?- me pregunto mientras saliamos de los vestidores -Eso, fue fue aburrida e idiota n_n- respondi Autora: WTF! :| -Estee... ok - dijo Edward al tiempo que se alejaba mucho de mi por alguna razon que no entendi del todo.  
Nota mental: Edward sigue creyendo que soy muy idiota, Genial!  
Lo unico que salvo la clase fue Bella, quien descubri que no es muy coordinada que digamos pero se veia tan linda siendo torpe. Demonios! no puedo pensar asi de ella no puedo estar tan enamorado!, pero en cuanto la vi deje de pensar razonablemente, me acerque a ella sin pensar en mover mis piernas y pies hacia el lugar donde estaba, trate de disimular un poco para no parecer un verdadero psicopata acosador, actue como si me hubiera tropezado con ella por casualidad -Oh, hola como te fue en la clase?- soy un verdadero idiota Su corazon comenzo una carrera alocada y la sangre pronto aparecio en sus mejilla, abrio la boca pero esta no emitio sonido alguno asi que solo me sonrio.  
Senti que alguien se acercaba a mi por la espalada A ver, quien viene por mi, justo a esta hora para marcharme a un lugar que suelo llamar "casa"? SI! EDWARD! .l. Como amaba a mi hermanito deje que mis pensamiento derrocharan sarcasmo .  
-Hola Edw.. perdon Rito- salude con una sonrisa burlona en la cara -Sabes a la mayoria de la gente le agrada que la llamen por su nombre y el resto de la gente suele llamar a los demas por sus nombres- respondio el amagardo de mi hermano en vez de saludarme con un "Hola Emmett, ya nos tenemos que ir" o una cosa asi -Pero si asi te llama- le respondi con fingida inocencia- papi Carli y Esme te pusieron ese nombre con mucho amor-solo se me quedo viendo- esta bien, esta bien, yo te puse asi, pero no cambies el tema te llamas Rito te guste o no- finalice Oi una risita timida a mis espaldas y por un segundo desconecte por completo el cerebro del resto de mi cuerpo atendiendo solamente a esa risa hermosa -Oh, Bella el es mi hermano Rito Edwardino, Edwardino ella es Bella, la chica nueva- los presente, ella le sonrio levemente y el asintio en su direccion, me aceruqe al oido de ella y le susurre "pero prefiere que le digan Edward" aunque sabia que me oiria, hay que tapar apariencias -Bueno Edward creo que venias a decirme que ya nos tenemos que ir- solte en cuanto vi que pretendia acercarse a ella, el no iba a hacermelo de nuevo, esta vez no.  
-Yo... etto si, nos vemos- y le sonrio, maldito manipulador -Adios- dijo ella apenas articulando con los labios Genial, solo llevaba unos segundos conociendola pero el no me iba a quitar la nueva razon de mi felicidad, no me iba a dejar de e, lo jale por el brazo e hice que nos dirigieramos al estacionamiento 


	4. ¿¡QUE DIABLOS ME PASA? parte 2

Pov. Emmett

Jale a Edward por el brazo y lo encamine hacia el auto, dando grandes zancadas,me entraron inmensas ganas de partirle el rostro, esta vez no me iba a dejar, el no me iba a robar a Bella, llegamos por fin al auto y Edward me miraba de manera inquisitoria pero solo pude alcanzar a pensar en... osos! Si, eso era, osos, solto un suspiro y volvio la cabeza.  
Nota mental: No tener pensamientos muy obvios con Edward cerca

Deje pasar a Alice y normalmente hubiera hecho como que Jasper no existia pero en estos momentos Sir Emo andaba en quien sabe donde con sus amigos Peter y Charlotte que habian venido de visita, entre en el auto y cerre la puerta tras de mi.  
Rosalie iba peinandose, que raro, Edward iba manejando, desde ma ana traeria yo mi Jeep y Alice tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro, parecia el gato Rison de "Alicia en el pais de las Maravillas" /  
Decidi que esa tarde no estaria en casa, saldria a jugar con algun oso para entretenerme y tambien para pensar, pensar sin que tengas encima a un LECTOR DE MENTE!

-Sabes que puedo oirte cierto?- pregunto Ed medio divertido -Yep n_n- me miro por el espejo retrovisor y le sonrei burlonamente

-Emmett, que haras hoy por la tarde?- salto Alice de repente -Este... tenia planeado ir al bosque... por que?  
-Es que Jasper esta con sus amigos y queria ir de compras, ademas- me regalo una mirada de esas de "muerete con bombas y granadas"- ya te pusiste esa camisa dos veces- enfatizo levantando dos dedos -Y no puedes ir con Rosa...- me hizo se as para que viera el papel que le habia dado en Educacion Fisica y me siguio mirando como si tuviera el don de Jane y esperara matarme por la intensidad de su mirada- Pero, claro, haria lo que fuera por mi hermanita favorita- solte una risa forzada o un sonido que se le pareciera- quien no quiere ir de compras? puf- a adi nervioso al ver que su expresion se suavizaba poco a poco y volvia a sonreir Nota Mental: Nunca hacer enojar a Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

Llegamos a la casa y en cuanto me baje me dirigi a los limites de la casa con el bosque pero un peque o brazo detuvo mi avance -Ya vamos, vamos, vamos- urgio -Ahora?- pregunte con pereza -A-HO-RA- deletreo y sus ojos volvieron a encenderse -Al fin que ni quien quiera esperar- y puse una mueca que pretendia ser una sonrisa

Me dirigi a su Ferrari, me subi en el asiento del conductor y ella al del pasajero, volviendo a sonreri de nuevo. Esta chica me da miedo ._.  
Despues de salir del garaje le pregunte -A donde quiere ir mi hermanita la duendecita- susurro en respuesta -A un lugar que este lejos de casa y en el que no nos oigan.  
No me esperaba esa respuesta y menos que ignorara el tono meloso y fastidioso con el que me dirigi a ella, supe de inmediato a donde ir pero eso no disminuyo mi curiosidad, le dirigi una mirada inquisitiva y ella me dijo -Vamos a hablar de algo pero necesito que seas sincero, lo seras?- me devolvio la mirada -Si, claro

Llegamos al prado que yo mismo habia construido quitando los arboles y arrimandolos, en una tarde de extremo aburrimiento y que me habia quedado casi perfecto -Esta bien, creo que estamos lo suficientemente lejos Ella comenzo a pasearse por el circulo lanzando miradas aqui y alla, viendo sus pies o el cielo -Emmett...-comenzo ella duditativa- tuve unas cuantas visiones...  
-Tu siempre- dije intentando aligerar el tema pero no resulto ya que me ignoro por completo -Es sobre la chica nueva, Bella- en mi mente se fue formando una idea bastante clara de a cerca de que hablariamos y mi curiosidad se esfumo por completo -No vi el final de esa vision por que te quiero, respeto tu vida privada y te quiero- repitio, pero la pregunta que hizo a continuacion fue tan directa...- La besaste?  
Me quede en shock por unos segundos pero conteste con un debil -Pero esa era tu intencion, cierto?- murmuro mirandome fijamente -Si- respondi en un susurro ahogado, en mi familia no podia haber secretos -Ay, Emmett- corrio y me abrazo - Que querias que hiciera Alice? la conoci hace apenas hoy en la ma ana- que bien se sentia poder hablar de alguien con esto -Asi es el amor Emmett!- ella se veia radiante, siempre le habia peocupado el hecho de que yo no tuviera con quien pasar mi larga eternidad y que por fin encontrara a alguien que quizas podria llenar ese vacio, imagino, que la llenaba de emocion -Pero hubo otra vision... 


	5. No existen los secretos en mi familia

Pov. Emmett

Jale a Edward por el brazo y lo encamine hacia el auto, dando grandes zancadas,me entraron inmensas ganas de partirle el rostro, esta vez no me iba a dejar, el no me iba a robar a Bella, llegamos por fin al auto y Edward me miraba de manera inquisitoria pero solo pude alcanzar a pensar en... osos! Si, eso era, osos, solto un suspiro y volvio la cabeza.  
Nota mental: No tener pensamientos muy obvios con Edward cerca

Deje pasar a Alice y normalmente hubiera hecho como que Jasper no existia pero en estos momentos Sir Emo andaba en quien sabe donde con sus amigos Peter y Charlotte que habian venido de visita, entre en el auto y cerre la puerta tras de mi.  
Rosalie iba peinandose, que raro, Edward iba manejando, desde ma ana traeria yo mi Jeep y Alice tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro, parecia el gato Rison de "Alicia en el pais de las Maravillas" /  
Decidi que esa tarde no estaria en casa, saldria a jugar con algun oso para entretenerme y tambien para pensar, pensar sin que tengas encima a un LECTOR DE MENTE!

-Sabes que puedo oirte cierto?- pregunto Ed medio divertido -Yep n_n- me miro por el espejo retrovisor y le sonrei burlonamente

-Emmett, que haras hoy por la tarde?- salto Alice de repente -Este... tenia planeado ir al bosque... por que?  
-Es que Jasper esta con sus amigos y queria ir de compras, ademas- me regalo una mirada de esas de "muerete con bombas y granadas"- ya te pusiste esa camisa dos veces- enfatizo levantando dos dedos -Y no puedes ir con Rosa...- me hizo se as para que viera el papel que le habia dado en Educacion Fisica y me siguio mirando como si tuviera el don de Jane y esperara matarme por la intensidad de su mirada- Pero, claro, haria lo que fuera por mi hermanita favorita- solte una risa forzada o un sonido que se le pareciera- quien no quiere ir de compras? puf- a adi nervioso al ver que su expresion se suavizaba poco a poco y volvia a sonreir Nota Mental: Nunca hacer enojar a Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

Llegamos a la casa y en cuanto me baje me dirigi a los limites de la casa con el bosque pero un peque o brazo detuvo mi avance -Ya vamos, vamos, vamos- urgio -Ahora?- pregunte con pereza -A-HO-RA- deletreo y sus ojos volvieron a encenderse -Al fin que ni quien quiera esperar- y puse una mueca que pretendia ser una sonrisa

Me dirigi a su Ferrari, me subi en el asiento del conductor y ella al del pasajero, volviendo a sonreri de nuevo. Esta chica me da miedo ._.  
Despues de salir del garaje le pregunte -A donde quiere ir mi hermanita la duendecita- susurro en respuesta -A un lugar que este lejos de casa y en el que no nos oigan.  
No me esperaba esa respuesta y menos que ignorara el tono meloso y fastidioso con el que me dirigi a ella, supe de inmediato a donde ir pero eso no disminuyo mi curiosidad, le dirigi una mirada inquisitiva y ella me dijo -Vamos a hablar de algo pero necesito que seas sincero, lo seras?- me devolvio la mirada -Si, claro

Llegamos al prado que yo mismo habia construido quitando los arboles y arrimandolos, en una tarde de extremo aburrimiento y que me habia quedado casi perfecto -Esta bien, creo que estamos lo suficientemente lejos Ella comenzo a pasearse por el circulo lanzando miradas aqui y alla, viendo sus pies o el cielo -Emmett...-comenzo ella duditativa- tuve unas cuantas visiones...  
-Tu siempre- dije intentando aligerar el tema pero no resulto ya que me ignoro por completo -Es sobre la chica nueva, Bella- en mi mente se fue formando una idea bastante clara de a cerca de que hablariamos y mi curiosidad se esfumo por completo -No vi el final de esa vision por que te quiero, respeto tu vida privada y te quiero- repitio, pero la pregunta que hizo a continuacion fue tan directa...- La besaste?  
Me quede en shock por unos segundos pero conteste con un debil -Pero esa era tu intencion, cierto?- murmuro mirandome fijamente -Si- respondi en un susurro ahogado, en mi familia no podia haber secretos -Ay, Emmett- corrio y me abrazo - Que querias que hiciera Alice? la conoci hace apenas hoy en la ma ana- que bien se sentia poder hablar de alguien con esto -Asi es el amor Emmett!- ella se veia radiante, siempre le habia peocupado el hecho de que yo no tuviera con quien pasar mi larga eternidad y que por fin encontrara a alguien que quizas podria llenar ese vacio, imagino, que la llenaba de emocion -Pero hubo otra vision... 


	6. Gracias Alice

-Tuviste una vision en la que...- la anime a continuar

-Bueno, estaban tu y Edward y tu...- no pudo continuar como si de su garganta no pudieran salir las palabras y se atragantara con las mismas, pero por mi mente paso el fugaz pensamiento de cuando decidi hacer algo no muy completamente sano para mi salud ni la de los demas

-Si Alice, ya se lo que vas a decir y lo lamento mucho, si quiera haberlo pensado- me apresure a decir antes de que se ahogara con las palabras que no pudo pronunciar pero que yo si pude escuchar

-Es que Emmett, me dio miedo- se estremecio levemente, y por un momento me pude imaginar lo mal que se sentia mi hermana al ver una vision de Edward y yo confrontandonos por una estupidez, bueno, ni tan estupidez, el posible amor de mi vida

Cruce el espacio que nos separaba y la abrace

-Nunca lo volvere a pensar, de acuerdo?- susurre en modo de consuelo

Ella solo asintio pero presenti que esperaba una explicacion de por que iba a reaccionar de forma tan exagerada, queriendo, de la noche a la ma ana, asesinar a mi hermano favorito

-De acuerdo- suspire y me solte para verla a los ojos - presente a Bella y a Edward ya que esta conversando con ella, el se queda- pense en la palabra correcta- embobado viendola y esa mirada no me gusto, vi en sus ojos ese brillo, como cuando vi como miraba a Rosalie cuando me desperte y...

Intente negar el recuerdo, hacerlo permanecer en el fondo de mi mente al que habia permanecido por tanto tiempo pero ya inundaba mi mente como acido...

Flashback (amo los flashback's 3)

Por fin me habia despertado despues de haberme consumido en fuego por tanto tiempo, abri los ojos y me tope con una mirada penetrante, era de ojos color topacio o mas bien como la mantequilla derretida enmarcada por espesas pesta as negras, y con un dejo de preocupacion en los ojos.

Suspiro y me dedico una ancha sonrisa, aquella imagen me dejo encandilado por un segundo y solo pude desconectar la mente del cuerpo y no saber que era racional o no. Me levante e hice caso omiso de la sed que ara aba con fiereza mi garganta, comence a hacer mis propias suposiciones...

Si ella estaba ahi era por algo, si me habia esperado mientras me consumia no era por nada, si se encontraba al lado mio cuando desperte era por que ella me pertenecia, me acerque a sus cara lentamente, a lo que ella no se nego ni opuso resistencia, estaba a milimetros de su boca, podia oler su embriagador aliento, inundar mis pulmones de aquel estupendo aroma, un poco mas y mis labios se unirian con los de ella... (N/A: Si a mi tambien me parece una zorra pero asi debia ser)

Nos separamos abruptamente cuando oimos el sonido de un par de pasos acercandose a la habitacion en la que nos encontrabamos, se me hizo de mal augurio y al oir las primeras palabras del due o de aquellos pies, mi sospecha se confirmo

-Rose, amor... ah, ya despertaste, era hora- el tipo de cabello cobrizo me sonrio y se acerco a la belleza rubia, le dio un corto beso en los labios pero aun asi muy cargado de amor

Fin del flashback

YA LO HABIAS OLVIDADO! me grite mentalmente, y si eso fue como abrir viejas heridas, aunque lo habia superado, habia enterrado ese recuerdo en el fondo mas profundo de mi mente y borrado ese primer encuentro hasta tener una relacion en buenos terminos con mi hermano favorito, pero ver como vio a Bella me hizo recordar todo eso

-Emmett, sabes que no fue su culpa...- susurro Alice y de nuevo me acerque para abrazarla y depositar un beso en su coronilla 


	7. El plan de Alice

-Si lo se Alice, se que no fue su culpa, de hecho no fue de nadie, ni de el, tampoco de ella, de hecho creo que tampoco m a- el vampiro sonri un poco al decir eso- as que como bien sabr s, yo ya lo supere, Edward nunca se entero y Rosalie jamas lo mencionara, ahora solo queda seguir adelante y mirar mi largo porvenir, claro, con Bella a mi lado.  
Eran un poco, algo, esta bien, era muy extremadamente demasiado ego sta decir que ella deb a estar con el, pero despu s de lo sucedido con Sara y Candice, sus dos antiguos y fallidos amores, no iba a dejar que hubiera una tercera decepci n amorosa, no sabia porque pero sent a que con Bella todo eso iba a ser diferente La peque a Alice se alejo de el con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la que siempre tenia puesta, y organizo en su mente todas sus ideas mientras un plan maestro se formo en la misma tan solo hace unos cuantos segundos -Esta bien Emmett, despu s de todo mereces ser feliz, sea con quien sea, aunque con Bella las cosas pintan bastante bien -alzo las cejas sugestivamente mientras le miraba picaramente- as que yo me sentir honrada de ayudarte a conquistarla El gesto del vampiro fue algo extra o ya que alzo una nica ceja mientras frunc a el entrecejo y trataba de ocultar una sonrisa, con su mirada divertida, asustada, d bil y a la vez dominante, claro que a la duende se le iba a ocurrir algo, siempre era as Suspiro mientras relajaba la rara expresi n de su rostro y mov a levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro, mir ndose los zapatos, era su hermana favorita desde antes, pero ahora lo era aun mas -Gracias Alice pero creo que yo p...- lo interrumpi la pixie a mitad de la frase (N/A: no me malinterpreten amo a Alice pero amo sus apodos tambi n)  
- Sh sh sh sh sh sh sh te ayudare con ella y punto- le acallo mientras giraba levemente en su lugar sin mover los pies de su posici n -Esta bien... que mas da- le dirigi una mirada asesina al hombre que iba junto a ella, pero el solo alcanzo a alborotarle los cabellos y gritar -Ap rate duenda Ante eso ella tan colo puso re r, mientras corr a de vuelta al carro Ya dentro del autom vil el vampiro record sus intenciones para esa tarde - Sera que ahora su divina majestad Reina de los abor genes* alias Alice Cullen me dejara ir de caza?  
-Ahora que tengo mis respuesta y un plan en marcha claro que si puedes querido hermanito- ignoro toda la palabrer a del principio y fue solo al grano, ademas deb a organizar bien sus ideas, no pod a llegar con alguien de la nada y decirle "Hola soy Alice y mi hermano te ama mucho como no ha amado en sus 76 a os, ah por cierto, el es un vampiro, al igual de mi y toda mi familia" -NO- grito de repente la peque a, tuvo una corta visi n, un destello tan solo, pero no era para nada agradable, no quer a siquiera pensar en eso, pero aunque fuese un solo segundo aquellas im genes se quedaron casi adheridas al tejido de su cerebro, era horrible, catastr fico, brutal todo aquello, pero se dio cuenta de que no podr a hacer nada para detenerlo, era tan solo algo que deber an resolver ellos dos, aterrada por enfrentarse a eso en alg n momento de su existencia, alejo las im genes de ella, con mucho, much simo miedo, de que fuese a convertirse en realidad todo aquello, algo hab a que hacer, estaba desesperada, ella no pod a... aquello no deb a... ellos jamas tendr an...  
- QUE?- pregunto excesivamente sorprendido Emmett, hace medio segundo estaban bien, sonriendo, completamente felices y normales, de la nada Alice hab a soltado aquel espeluznante alarido, dejando de lado la carretera pero aun manejando La chica record que Emmett no pod a leer su mente, por tanto, no sabia que horrorosas im genes hab an pasado por su mente, aquellas que ella deb a impedir que ocurrieran, as que r pidamente improviso algo en la marcha, para que el no se diera cuenta de su vacilaci n -Jasper me ofreci ir al baile de inicio de cursos, y yo acepte solo para lucirme un poquito, pero quiero sorprenderle yendo con un nuevo y buen vestido pero todos los que tengo en el armario ya los ha visto y necesito uno nuevo para ir con el y que no sufra por la pr xima d cada y tu como buen hermano y como me prometiste hace un rato me acompa aras al centro comercial de Seattle- si, la chica reconoci en su cabeza que era una excusa realmente pobre y sin sentido pero fue lo primero que se le ocurri y a lo mejor su desenfrenado amor por la moda la salvar a en esta ocasi n, solo en esta ocasi n, espero con su puchero puesto y las manos cruzadas esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte del gran vampiro -Oush, esta bien nenitaaa - lo dijo con un gran cari o y ternura desbordando su voz, as que no son como si fuese una ofensa- te acompa are a Seattle para que acompa es a Sir E... Jasper al baile ese - Que ibas a decir de mi Jasper?- pregunto al borde de una gran y fuerte frustraci n, cuando la duende se enojaba, de verdad se enojaba en todo el sentido de la palabra - Yo? No, nada, por favor- silbo por lo bajo- crees que quisiera meterme con Jazziee?- se burlo un poco del apodo que le hab a dado a Sir Emo la peque a duende La muchacha le gru o por lo bajo, en respuesta a a su sarc stica respuesta, pero aun asi, se alegro de mantener ocupado y lejos de la verdad a su hermano, nunca le revelaria lo que ella habia visto en esas visiones tan horrorosas (N/A: valga la rebusnancia) Emmett pens que todo estaba bien, que aquel grito era normal y que la loca por las compras que se sentaba al lado de ella no tenia nada mas en mente que su bendito vestido y tan solo cambio su rumbo y se dirigi a toda velocidad por la vac a autopista hacia Seattle Llegaron muy r pido a la ciudad, tambi n al centro comercial que Alice hab a indicado mientras jalaba a Emmett de una tienda a otra, despu s de todo, no le vendr a tan mal una buena sesion de compras, su guardarropas deb a renovarse... y quiz s el de Rose y el de Esme tambi n Tras una exhaustiva tarde de compras, la chica se dirigi saltando ligeramente al carro y Emmett tan solo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras que sus brazos de haber sido humanos ya no los sentir a por el peso que llevaban Llegaron a casa y todo se ve a absolutamente normal, Alice fue a ordenar la ropa recien adquirida y Emmett reto a Jasper a jugar una "amistosa" partida de ajedrez, Rose y Edward estaban quien sabe donde y el chico pelinegro agradeci de sobremanera que no estuvieran hasta que el pudiese controlar sus pensamientos, Esme estaba en la planta superior haciendo nadie sabia que y Carlisle en el trabajo Un d a como cualquier otro, o mas bien, una madrugada como cualquier otro, Emmett ver a a la hermosa chica de obres color chocolate derretido dentro de poco y comenzar a a acercarse a ella mas hasta que las cosas llegaran hasta donde el deseaba que llegaran, se rio de ese pensamiento mientras iba a cambiarse de ropa Ese prometia ser un dia muy interesante 


End file.
